


Girls Like That

by buckythevampireslayer



Series: Centurion's Companions [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, guarding the Pandorica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckythevampireslayer/pseuds/buckythevampireslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still guarding the Pandorica, Rory meets a young sailor in a bar and tries to convince him to take a chance with a pretty young girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Another part in the Centurion's Companions series. This was the second one I wrote, but I'm basically posting them in a completely random order as to chronology. 
> 
> This one is mainly inspired by my belief that Polly Wright and Amy Pond are for all intents and purposes the same character, and I love them. And so do Ben and Rory.

Rory slipped into a seat next to a rather miserable looking sailor. He nodded at him, but the sailor didn’t acknowledge Rory’s presence. Rory quickly followed the sailor’s gaze to a cute, young blonde, laughing with her friends.

“You should go talk to her,” Rory said. The sailor jumped.

“Sorry, mate, what?”

“The girl you’re moping over—go talk to her. Trust me, you’ll regret it if you don’t.” Rory’s thoughts turned to Amy, who would be stuck in the Pandorica for another 30 years yet. He hadn’t told her how he felt for 15 years, and because of it they’d had not nearly enough time together. It had taken Mels telling Amy about his crush to finally get them together. This poor kid didn’t deserve that.

“I can’t. I’m leaving in a week anyway; what would be the point?” The young sailor said. Rory rolled his eyes.

“You could have an awesome week, and then have a girl here who cares about you that you could come back to,” He said. The sailor laughed.

“Yeah, right. I’m Ben, by the way.”

“Rory.” Rory stuck his hand out to Ben.

They sat and drank in silence for a moment. Ben watched the cute blonde dancing with her friends.

“I’m serious, you should go talk to her,” Rory said. Ben mumbled something. “What was that?”

“I’m not good at talking to girls,” Ben said a little more loudly. Rory laughed.

“Neither am I.” Ben laughed with him. “But sometimes you need to just take a chance. I almost didn’t get together with my fiancé because I was too scared to tell her how I felt.”

“How’d you get over it?” Ben asked.

“I didn’t, actually. One of our friends told her. But my point still stands!” Rory said insistently.

“Where’s she right now? Shouldn’t you two be off being all lovey-dovey or something?” Ben took a sip of his beer.

“She’s… in the hospital. She got hurt pretty badly.” Rory stared down at the table sadly. “But that’s all the more reason why I’m right. Amy and I didn’t have nearly enough time together. Carpe diem.” Ben gave him a confused look. “Seize the day.”

“So what you’re trying to tell me is that if I don’t go talk to her now, then we’re not going to have enough time, and I’ll regret it later?” He asked. Rory half-nodded.

“That’s not exactly what I’m saying, but close enough. Go on, you can do it. You’re pretty attractive. Trust me, lots of people go crazy for gingers.” He decided not to mention that he and the Doctor were two of them, albeit in slightly different ways. Ben nodded, put down his beer, and stood up.

“You’re right. I’m going to go talk to her.” He turned to the dance floor and paused. The blonde girl was nowhere to be seen. Ben’s face fell.

“Come back tomorrow; maybe she’ll be here again,” Rory suggested. Ben nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll come back until she shows up again, and then I’ll ask her out. Hey, thanks Rory.” Rory nodded back.

“Not a problem, kid.”

“I should probably be getting back to the ship; I don’t want to miss curfew,” Ben said. He put some money down on the counter, stuck his hands in his pockets, and started to walk out. Rory watched him go. He decided he had nothing better to do at the moment, so he’d watch this play out. Hopefully, he’d be able to help Ben.

 -----

It was almost a full week before the girl showed up at the bar again. Ben had become increasingly sulky as the week went on, finally ignoring Rory’s company entirely.

Rory watched the bartender whisper something to the blonde and her friend. They started towards Ben and Rory perked up.

The blonde perched herself across from Ben behind the bar, put her head in her hands, and mimicked his pouty expression. Ben seemed offended, but Rory couldn’t help but laugh. The girl reminded him a bit of Amy. That seemed just like something she’d do—actually was something she’d done, on multiple occasions.

When the girl offered her hand to Ben for a dance, the sailor brushed her off. She scowled and went off to the dance floor with her friend instead. Rory rolled his eyes and walked up to Ben.

“What are you doing? I thought you wanted to dance with her!” He exclaimed. Ben shrugged.

“She was making fun of me,” he said with a pout. Rory sighed.

“You get used to it, trust me. Some girls show affection that way.” Ben grunted. “Look, just give her another chance.” When Ben didn’t respond, he couldn’t help but add, “Besides, you _were_ being kind of sulky. And you were pouting.”

“I was not pouting!” Ben insisted.

“Yeah, you were. You were definitely pouting.” He nudged Ben’s arm. Ben smiled at him grudgingly.

“Fine, maybe a little bit.” They grinned at each other.

Suddenly, the girl let out an angry shout from the dance floor. A larger man was trying to dance with her, and she was having none of it.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Rory said. He could hear Amy groaning at the Spiderman reference in his head. Ben didn’t hear him. He was already half-way to her.

Rory grinned. He decided to come back the following night to ask Ben how things went.

Ben never did return to that bar. Rory decided not to think too hard on it, which was rather difficult after the giant robot attack. He hoped his friend and the girl had gotten out all right. He figured they did. Maybe the universe would let things work out for that young couple where they hadn’t for Amy and Rory.


End file.
